Occupation Situation
by bronzed topaz
Summary: Bella visits a new hair stylist each week, making up new lives for herself each time to escape from her otherwise dull one. When her best friend decides to play matchmaker, setting her up with a cousin, Bella runs into her most recent stylist: Alice's brother. When her two worlds clash, can she keep her stories straight and maybe spice up her work and love life at the same time?


**Link to Banner: albums/gg619/bronzedtopaz/OccupationSituationbyBro nzedTopazcopy_ (if this doesn't show up, I'll put it on my profile as well. It's on photobucket.)**

**Banner by: **Caiteexx. She's amazing. Look her up.

**Occupation Situation by bronzed topaz  
Rated: **T**  
Warnings: **None.**  
Beta: **Chandrakanta**  
Summary: **Bella visits a new hair stylist each week, making up new lives for herself each time to escape from her otherwise dull one. When her best friend decides to play matchmaker, setting her up with a cousin, Bella runs into her most recent stylist: Alice's brother. When her two worlds clash, can she keep her stories straight and maybe spice up her work and love life at the same time?

* * *

_This is a strong I wrote for the Fandoms for Animals back in September. Now that I only have one exam to go before I finish year twelve for good, I've finally gotten around to posting this. I hope you like it!_

_For readers of Stitches, I will eventually get around to finishing the story. Promise. And then I'll start That Evil Pink Plus Sign for anyone that's interested. If you haven't heard about that last one shot, maybe head over and read it. I'm very proud of it and I'd really like more readers._

_Thank guys!_

* * *

"So you must really enjoy your job," commented the hair stylist behind me.

I shrugged and smiled at him through the mirror.

"It's certainly an experience. Who wouldn't want the chance to work from home? It's the best part of the job," I replied, concentrating on smiling and schooling my features to make it seem like I knew anything about being an artist.

I didn't. I had never been an artist and really didn't have the talent for it, but the hair stylist with the crazy bronze hair standing behind me didn't need to know that. As long as he kept on running his fingers though my hair like that and didn't ask too many questions about artists, then everything would be just dandy.

He chuckled and lightly ran his fingers through my hair again before trimming it. Tingles went down my body.

"I bet it is. Waking up and coming here every day wears you out, I'll tell you that. What I wouldn't give for a day off." He sighed dramatically, as if in mourning.

"You get time off, don't you?"

He shook his head.

"Afraid not. Someone's got to keep everything in order, you know?"

I frowned.

"That seems a little unfair. Maybe you should talk to your boss?" Didn't they have other workers?

He just chuckled as if at some private joke.

"Maybe I should," he eventually responded.

We sat in silence for the rest of the haircut, our previous conversation about jobs long forgotten. I was relieved. As much as I enjoyed bragging about my 'job', I enjoyed watching this hair stylist as he focused on my hair more. He was unbelievably sexy with the faces the he made.

It was too bad I could never see him again after today. He really was very good looking.

He had bronze hair that looked as if he either never touched it in his life, which is unlikely considering his occupation, or he spent hours a day getting it to look as if some woman had just spent the night running her fingers through it. It made me slightly jealous to think that could be exactly the case.

His green eyes, focused on his work, were a stark contrast to his hair. They looked like contacts. I mean, who had eyes that bright? No one, that's who.

And his muscles. They were subtle but defined, if that even made sense. I was thanking every god out there that he had chosen to wear his white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top four buttons unbuttoned. I wonder if he would think it creepy if I were to unbutton just a few more…?

Pouting into the mirror, I reminded myself why it was so necessary I not see him again. It would be too easy to forget otherwise. It's easy to remember what job I'm pretending to have when I'm sitting in the chair having a conversation with the hair stylist, but when I saw them again afterward, it was harder to remember what story I had used with each one. It would be so humiliating to be caught out saying I was a doctor when he thought I was an artist, if he even remembered who I was, but that was beside the point.

Anyway, even if I did embarrass myself by asking to see him again, there was no way on earth that this man would ever consider me as a possible lover, even if it were for just one night, which I definitely would not mind. If a man as sexy as him wanted me for any period of time, then who was I to question it?

Life is so unfair.

"There we are."

The stylist's voice interrupted my thoughts, making my pout deepen. It's sad knowing that, even if I hadn't come up with this stupid game of mine, I still wouldn't be able to ask him out for fear of death by rejection.

That'd be one for the headlines.

Looking in the mirror, I studied my newly trimmed hair, as if it was going to look different from last week when I got the blonde hair extensions put in at the front. I would have gotten it died but I love the colour of my hair too much to dye it. I couldn't bear to bleach the brown I was given, even if it wasn't the most spectacular color on earth.

"Thanks," I sighed, standing up from the chair and taking off the black robe. I was thankful that it didn't have any little designs on it, like the ducks from last week's salon.

_Yes, I kid you not. Ducks. Don't ask._

After I had paid, all the while avoiding looking at the stylist's face for fear of cracking and forgetting all the reasons why I couldn't respond to his probing eyes, I left the salon.

Getting my phone out of my handbag, I checked off this salon off my ever-growing list.

_ Curl & Pleat Styling: Check._

~OS~

"Bella, you just have to meet my cousin! I promise that you'll like him! His name's Emmett and I think you'll be perfect for him. He's so immature and he needs someone like him, but also someone who can straighten him out every once and a while. Please!" Alice begged, trailing along after me while I sorted everyone's mail in to the corresponding piles, ready to be delivered by the little fly at my side.

"Alice, I've told before. I have no interest in meeting your cousin." Apparently he was an athlete, bulky, and had the intelligence and mental capacity of a three year old. So not my type.

"But, Bella! Please! Just come along and meet him at least. I promised him I'd introduce you two! You're not going to make me break a promise to my cousin, are you?" I could hear her begging but refused to look her way. I would not be giving in this time. I had done that too many times in the past and now Alice had the opinion that she could convince me to do anything she wanted.

"No, Alice. Emmett isn't my type. I don't date athletes, and I most definitely don't date athletes that still need their fingers to add three and five. No offence or anything, I'm sure your cousin's a great guy and I'm sure any woman who could deal with him would be lucky to have him, but that woman isn't me. I won't be responsible for an adult-aged child," I argued, calmly lifting a letter addressed to a Miss Victoria R. Garner on the third floor and placing it on the corresponding pile.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I take offence to that. You will come and meet my cousin next weekend and you will not make any assumptions about him until you do. Be ready at midday. I'll be picking you up for the lunch at my parents' house, just so I can be assured that you won't try to escape halfway through!" Alice raged.

_ Her parents' house?_

I was about to protest but she had already stormed out of the room with the cart of letters that I had only half finished sorting.

Oh great. My Saturday will be spent making a fool of myself in front of Alice's family and trying to reject a guy who will probably be capable of throwing a tantrum worthy of a toddler.

Joy.

~OS~

Like promised, Alice showed up at my apartment at exactly 12pm, smiling sweetly at me when I let her in. I glared at her in response. She knew very well I hated being set up with men she deemed 'perfect' for me, mainly because every time they turned out to be very _not_ perfect for me.

Example A? Eric. He took me out to the boardwalk. Nice, you say? Well, it would have been if we ate at a restaurant and not on a blanket in the freezing cold. I couldn't even get the food into my mouth properly I was shivering so much.

And then there was Jacob Black. He decided that since I wasn't a 'girly girl' that I would enjoy spending the evening at his car garage. What I wanted to know was where he got the idea that because I wasn't into heels, make-up and dresses, I would want to spend our first date watching him demonstrate how to fix an air-conditioning system.

It's safe to say that that was our last date.

So you can see why I didn't have very high hopes for the newest guy she had set me up with, even if he was her cousin.

Once Alice had forced me into her car, she started singing praises about Emmett again. "He's so funny!" and "I know you'll hit it off, Bella," were repeating elements in her speech.

_ Why didn't I bring my iPod?_

In an effort to try and block her out, I studied the neighborhood we were driving into. It scared me that the houses seemed to be getting bigger and bigger the further we drove. White picket fences, rose bushes, porch swings…

"Alice, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" I asked nervously.

She laughed.

"I know the way to my own parents' house!"

I gulped and swung my head around to look at her with wide eyes.

"You didn't mention that they lived in this neighborhood! That's something you mention, Alice!" I panicked. "You couldn't have said, 'by the way, Bella, my parents are rich!' or did you not think it was something vital to tell me?"

She rolled her eyes at my panic attack.

"Calm down, Bella. You're making something out of nothing," she sighed, turning a corner, the essence of calm.

"Something out of nothing? Alice, I'm pretty sure this is something!"

She didn't reply, but instead parked the car and smiled at me innocently.

"Everything's going to be great, Bella. You'll see." Alice then got out of the car, gesturing for me to do so as well. I shook me head, staring at the house standing in front of me.

There was no way in hell I was getting out of this car. Not even Alice could convince me to go in there in order to embarrass myself.

Alice sighed, opening the passenger side door and staring down at me with her hands on her hips.

"Get out of the car, Bella. You're only embarrassing yourself."

I hated it when she was right.

I huffed and got out of the car, slamming the door and pouting at Alice in desperation.

"Please don't make me do this," I begged, near about willing to get down on my hands and knees if we weren't already in front of her parents' house.

I could tell she was over my childish attitude now and her only reaction was to turn her back on me and walk to the front door. She pulled out a key and went inside, turning back to me before she closed the door.

"Feel welcome to ring the doorbell when you start acting like an adult again." She then slammed the door, leaving me standing there on the sidewalk.

_ She did not just do that._

After waiting there for a few more minutes, I came to the realization that, yes, indeed she did.

After mentally dropping Alice to the bottom of my best friends' list, I turned and tried to open the door of the car, but quickly realized that the ex best friend had locked it.

"Bitch," I hissed, kicking her tire hatefully.

I was distracted from my fuming when a car pulled up behind Alice's, a shiny silver car that fit into this neighborhood perfectly. And it was parked in front of the Cullens' house.

Great. It was most likely Emmett. Oh what luck I have.

_ Explanation… Explanation… how the hell can I explain this?_

Thinking quickly, I leaned against Alice's car, trying to look as if I was supposed to be there, which I wasn't, and trying to look calm and collected, which I wasn't. I was pissed off at Alice and panicking at the situation I had now found myself in.

_ I'm going to kill her, and I mean it this time._

I dug my heel into the ground in an effort to keep my cool.

_ No. Everything's going to be fine. Smile, nod, and laugh. Guys like it when you do that. You can fake it through one lunch. With Alice's parents. With Alice's matchmaking ass there, most likely creating opportunities for the two of you to be alone…_

I started hitting my foot against the ground, trying to covertly release my anger.

_ I'm so going to kill her this time, _I concluded, making sure to add it to my mental 'To Do' list.

The driver's side door opened and I shamelessly stared, anxiously waiting for my first glimpse of this Emmett.

_ He had better be good looking at least._

When the person came into view, my foot stopped tapping, I stopped breathing, and I sagged against the car.

No, this can't be happening to me. I must be dreaming; that's the only logical conclusion for this day from hell. Stuff like this just doesn't happen in real life.

The stylist from last weekend started walking towards the house but stopped when he saw me. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me in amusement.

_ Please don't remember me,_ I begged.

"Fancy seeing you again," he said, smiling.

Damn it. Can't I get a break?

"You remember me?" I asked nervously, even though it was painfully obvious that he did, in fact, remember who I was.

"Of course. You're the artist."

I searched my memories, trying to remember telling him that. I couldn't.

"Yeah, the artist," I stuttered, awkwardly looking around at my surroundings.

"Are you Alice's friend?" he asked.

I frowned. "Not anymore I'm not," I declared, glaring in the direction of the house.

He laughed. "What did she do this time?"

I looked him over. "Are you a relative?"

"Brother," he answered.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you."

"I assure you, whatever Alice has done, she's tried the exact same thing on me." I could hear the fondness in his voice, as if he was more amused by the antics of his sister than annoyed.

_ He must be an older brother,_ I mused.

"She's set me up with your cousin Emmett," I growled, still unbelievably irritated with the little brat.

"Ah," he said, almost choking on his laughter.

I glared at him. "This is not funny."

He held his hands up. "No, no, of course not." He was still fighting a smile though.

I turned my back on him, leaning against Alice's car with my other side.

He appeared in my line of sight again, leaning against the side of Alice's car in front of me.

"So why, may I ask, are you standing out here?" He raised his eyebrow at me, ignoring the fact that I was obviously trying to ignore _him_.

"I refused to go inside, so Alice left me out here." Ok, so maybe that did sound childish.

"And you're too embarrassed to ring the doorbell," he assumed.

I ducked my head and hid my face behind my hair.

_ Why didn't I just listen to Alice?_

"Come on."

He grabbed my arm—gently, thank god—and led me up towards the house.

"Hey!" I protested, dragging my feet.

He stopped and faced me again. "Do you want to stay out here? Alone?" He raised his eyebrow at me again.

I thought it over for a second. Stay out here and look even more stupid, having to eventually ring their doorbell when I finally conceded, or go inside with the hot hair stylist?

_ Why are you even asking yourself this?_

"Fine. Let's go."

He smiled in victory and continued to lead us towards the door, sliding his hand from my arm to the arc of my back.

The tingles I had felt last weekend shot through my body again, making me shiver in pleasure.

"Are you cold?" he asked in concern, feeling my shiver.

I mutely shook my head in a no.

I could see his smirk out of the corner of my eye.

When we made it to the front door, he took his hand away from my back, making me involuntarily pout, and pulled a set of keys out from his front pocket. After he had unlocked the door, he stepped aside and motioned for me to go through first.

"After you," he said, sweeping his hand inwards like a proper old time gentleman.

I shook my head in amusement and walked through, him following after me with a chuckle.

"You're just so 1900's, aren't you?" I teased, looking back at him over my shoulder.

He winked.

"Bella!"

We both turned to see Alice standing in the entryway to a room off the hallway. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at me smugly.

"Have you finally decided to start acting like an adult?" she asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

I shook my head determinedly. "Not if you're still planning on forcing me on your cousin, I'm not."

She glared at me and opened her mouth, most likely to start badgering me again.

"Alice," the guy behind me, her brother, interrupted. "Maybe you should tone down the matchmaking, just a little bit, hey?"

She turned her glare onto him.

"Edward Cullen, why did you let her in? You can never mind your own business, can you?" she fumed.

"You were really going to leave your guest outside? That's not very hospitable, Alice," he, Edward, chided.

Alice huffed and turned back to me, motioning for me to follow her as she turned and walked back into the room behind her.

"Come and meet Emmett, Bella," she ordered.

I glared at her back, not moving from where I was standing.

Where did my best friend go? Because this person here sure wasn't her. The Alice that I knew was fun, loving, forgiving, and happy, whereas this Alice was strict, mean, bossy, and angry. I didn't like her at all.

Edward walked up beside me and took my hand, making my head swirl.

"Come on, let's go introduce you. I don't think it would be wise to anger her any more, she's already in Alice-zilla mode. I shudder to think what would happen next." Edward shuddered jokingly, grinning at me in humor.

I smiled back at him and then sighed, looking towards the entrance to the room in dread. Through that door I would meet Emmett, the adult-sized child and my apparent 'perfect match', and also Edward's parents, the couple I'm hoping will one day let me date their son.

Let's hope I make a good impression.

Edward and I walked into the room, still hand in hand. I wasn't willing to let go of his hand just yet. Besides the fact that you would need a pair of pliers to separate my hand from his now that I had it, it was my anchor. It was keeping me from running away. Already I could feel him pulling me forward as I started to unconsciously lean backwards away from the room.

As we entered, four sets of eyes looked towards us. Alice was sitting on a small couch by herself, smiling angelically, though I could see her eyes locked onto our joined hands, a fire in here eyes. On the seat opposite hers, a big guy, most likely Emmett, was taking up nearly all the room, leaving a space just big enough for someone little to squeeze into. Someone like me, as was most likely Alice's intention.

Lastly, sitting on the largest couch of the room was an older couple, though I wouldn't have pegged them for much older than us if I didn't know any better. The woman had caramel colored hair while the man's was blond. They were immaculately put together, not a hair out of place—perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect house—and judging by where they lived, I'd guess they have a fair amount of money as well.

And to top it all off, they seemed very nice, not a hint of anything but warmness and welcome in their expressions.

Well, this was just great. I was the odd one out yet again.

"You must be Bella," the older woman, Edward and Alice's mother, spoke. She smiled at me, her gaze flicking down to our joined hands before coming back up to meet my eyes again.

I nodded nervously, now very ashamed of my childish behavior from before. What the hell was I thinking, acting like that in front of their house? They must think I'm mentally impaired. No wonder they're being so nice; they think I'm underdeveloped.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said, desperately trying to look smart, polite, and trying to play nice all at the same time. Not an easy task, people.

She laughed lightly, waving a hand. "Please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law. And we're all friends here."

We are? Does that mean I've passed the parental test already?

The man beside her cleared his throat. "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

Now I know where Edward got his 20th century habits.

"You too. I mean, it's nice to meet you too," I stumbled over my words hurriedly.

_ Could you sound any more informal? Jesus, Bella, you're trying to convince them you're _not_ an idiot!_

"Bella," Alice interrupted, yet again, "come sit next to Emmett and introduce yourself." Her eyes were as hard as steel now, just daring me to disobey her.

I gulped and took a miniscule step backwards as I eyed her and the space next to Emmett.

Couldn't Edward and I just run away? Wouldn't that cause a lot less trouble for me? I'm sure he wouldn't mind running away with me, judging by the looks he was giving me earlier.

Hell, I'll even tell him that I'm not an artist. Anything but this.

Edward squeezed my hand and then released it, whispering, "Go, I'll get us out of this soon."

I muttered back, "You'd better," before I smiled at Alice and then Emmett in turn as I walked towards to tiny space I was supposed to fit into.

I sat down on the couch, wedged tightly between Emmett and the cushioned arm of the couch. _Ouch_! I smiled, trying to hide my discomfort.

_ Jesus, you'd think she was trying to get me to sit on his lap!_

"Hey, Bellie Bear! You sure took your time getting inside. Get locked in the car?" Emmett joked then laughed loudly at his own joke. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Emmett. Alice locked me in the car." I swear every person in the room heard my suppressed sarcasm but him, who only laughed louder.

"She's always doing stuff like that. Lucky Eddie here came along when he did, huh?"

I took a few deep breaths, trying to keep myself in check.

_ Do not yell at him. Do not yell at him! It's not his fault he has the brain of a rugby player._

Oh who am I kidding? A rugby player would be ten times smarter than him!

"Don't call me that," Edward growled, glaring at Emmett from beside his father. I suspected this was a long time feud.

"Oh come on, you know you don't mean that!" Emmett said, grinning at him.

"Actually–" Edward started, but again Alice interrupted.

"Emmett, why don't you tell Bella about your job?"

Emmett's grin increased in size and he turned to me excitedly.

"I'm a football player. I haven't made it to the professionals yet but I'm hoping to get into it this year. The last game…"

Emmett continued to ramble on about his games, giving me up to date details on every single minute of every single game. Now I know why he's as smart as a toddler: he spends way too much time throwing around a ball and remembering each person he threw it to instead of anything else in life.

I was only getting more and more frustrated as he went along and was spending more time concentrating on schooling my expression than listening to what he was saying. It was only when he asked me for the fifth time if I had heard about his team winning 'this awesome match', ("No, Emmett, I haven't,") that Esme decided to intervene.

"Bella, would you like to help me with some snacks?" she asked and I almost cried in relief.

"Of course!" I replied, jumping up a little too eagerly. My legs were just begging me to run right out of this house and never come back.

"Would you like my help as well?" Alice asked, moving to get up off the couch.

"No, that's fine, dear." Esme waved her off.

Esme lead me down the hallway and into a kitchen, gesturing for me to sit down as she started collecting things from the fridge and cupboards.

"You looked like you needed saving in there," she said, smiling amusedly as she started slicing a block of cheese into thin strips.

"Yeah, thank you," I sighed. Another minute in there and I could not have been held accountable to my actions.

It was silent for a few minutes then, Esme slicing cheese and me watching her, dreading each slice that brought us closer to entering that room again.

"Do you want any help?" I asked, if only to be polite. Helping would mean we would get the work done faster, meaning we would go back to the room earlier.

"Would you mind putting those crackers in a bowl?" She motioned to a box sitting in front of her.

"Not at all."

While we worked, I listened to the conversation in the next room. Emmett had finally shut up about his career and Edward was now talking about 'the shop' and its income and customers.

_ I didn't know he owned the barber shop_, I mused.

"You and Edward seem close."

I focused my attention back on Esme.

"Do we?" I nervously murmured. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with his mother, no matter how awesome she already seemed.

"Don't worry about Alice; she thinks she knows everything. Ever since she was little she's been trying to set everyone she knew up with each other." She laughed at some old memories.

I snickered. "Nothing's changed there."

Esme smiled fondly. "No, but I love her all the same, even when she insists on these 'family lunches' so she can try to set Edward and Emmett up. Poor souls."

I paused and blinked at her in surprise. "You mean this isn't an annual thing?" I felt bad now for assuming that she and Carlisle were snobby rich people. They very obviously weren't.

"Are you kidding? If it were up to me, I would be upstairs designing my newest home interior."

"You're an interior designer?" I asked, again guilty for assuming things.

"Yes. You look shocked, dear," she observed, raising her eyebrows.

I blushed. "Sorry, it's just Alice never explained anything and I wasn't expecting for you to live in this neighborhood. I just assumed…" I cut myself off, looking down at the bench top.

Esme clucked her tongue. "It's alright. I shouldn't have expected anything more from Alice. She's so determined in her endeavors." She then turned to me in realization. "No wonder you refused to come inside!"

My flush spread, heating my neck as well as my face. I didn't want to come here today but I didn't have to act like a child in front of Esme and Carlisle either.

"Sorry. I was being silly," I mumbled.

Esme laughed. Picking up the platter of food she had quickly prepared, she headed out of the kitchen. "Everything seemed to work out well in the end though. Even though she didn't match you with the right cousin." She winked as we walked back into the living room.

Flushing, I followed Esme back into the room. Edward looked at me curiously while Alice beamed, seeming to take my blush as a sign that I was getting along with Emmett. I wanted to smack her. How many times had she been told not to play matchmaker, by both me and her family? Not enough apparently.

As I went to sit back down again, as unappealing as the idea was, Esme paused in the middle of the room, looking around at everyone. "I think we should make a few arrangements in the seating. Poor Bella doesn't have any room to sit on that tiny couch."

Alice perked up. "That's a great idea, Mom! Bella should sit on Emmett's lap."

I glared at her furiously. That girl had the subtlety of a chainsaw.

Esme shook her head. "Maybe it would be more convenient for everyone if Carlisle and I sat on the loveseat instead," she suggested.

I was officially in love with that woman. Seriously. I wanted to marry her.

Alice apparently knew when to pick her battles, because she was silent—pouting but silent—as I took a seat between Edward and Emmett. At least now I wasn't being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste.

Once everyone was settled, Esme, my newfound saviour, decided to chuck me into the deep end. Not that she knew what she was doing of course.

"So, where to you work, Bella?"

And there it was. My ploy coming back to bite me in the behind. Edward thought I was an artist. Alice knew I was a mail sorter. Either way, I was doomed.

"Bella works with me in the mailroom, remember?" Alice said, making my choice for me.

"Oh, do you enjoy it as much as Alice then?" She was all politeness. I knew for a fact that Alice hated her job as much as I did, and I'd imagine Esme did as well.

"I have a degree in advertisement, but this was the only job I could find on such short notice. Nowhere else was hiring." At least that didn't sound so pathetic, but I still didn't want to look at Edward. I was humiliated enough as it was already.

Esme got a gleam in her eye, not unlike the one Alice had been wearing for the past few days. Like mother like daughter. At least now I knew where she got it from and I could only hope that Esme was more skilled at this than her daughter was.

_ Please, please, please, please don't let her set me up with a long distance cousin, uncle, or work colleague!_

I should have had more faith in her than that though.

"Edward's looking to expand his public image, weren't you, dear?"

"I was actually. I would love to work with her. I'm sure she's an artist." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the blatant amusement in his voice. I was so embarrassed.

"Wonderful!"

Wait, did I just get a job?

~OS~

"What the hell was that, Bella?" Alice raged.

We had finally left the Cullen house, though I was surprisingly unwilling to leave. Not because that disaster had all of a sudden merged into a comfortable situation, but more because I could see Alice glaring at me every chance she could after Edward and I swapped numbers. For purely professional reasons, of course.

Because that's the kind of luck I have. I don't have a date, but a new boss/client instead.

I was still trying to wrap my brain around that idea. Had I just gotten a job? A real, actual job doing what I spent four years training to do and two years waiting for? It was unbelievable. I was trying not to get my hopes too far up, but it was already far too late. My mind was already planning a celebration party.

"Bella!"

"What, Alice?" I sighed. I really was over her for one day. I loved her, but I was over her antics. She needed to stop all the matchmaking.

"What the hell was that with you and my brother?" she demanded. Her eyes were slits and her hands were actually turning white on the steering wheel. It was a little scary.

"Nothing. We were just talking." And maybe flirting. A little. But no one noticed that. Besides maybe Esme, but that could be put down to a mother's intuition.

"You were flirting," she accused. "That's just shameless, Bella. Your date was sitting right next to you!"

I almost choked. My date? Did that even count as a date?

"That was not a date. That was you being Miss Psychotic once again."

"You should be a little more grateful to me, Bella. I'm just trying to make you as happy as I am with Jasper," she snapped.

I scoffed. "By setting me up with every idiot you know? I am perfectly capable of finding my own guys, Alice."

"Than why haven't you been on a date besides the ones I set you up on in over a year?"

I hated that she was right. I really did. But that gave her no right to take it upon herself to fix that problem.

"That's my responsibility, Alice. I conceded on the first few, but then I asked you to stop. You had no right to pressure me after that."

She snorted. "I didn't think you were serious."

Ah, delusional Alice. Her naïveté and persistence were a few of the many things that drew her to me in the first place. I shouldn't have been surprised that this had happened, but somehow I had expected more from her.

"No more, okay? I'm not interested in any more dates. I told you Emmett wasn't my type and now that I've proved it I want them to stop. Okay?" I asked, looking at her imploringly.

Sighing, she nodded, relaxing her tense posture. "Fine. Okay. No more set-ups. Promise."

With our fight over, the rest of the way home was spent in a comfortable silence. I was glad that we had settled the matchmaking problem hopefully once and for all. I'll just have to wait and see if she actually keeps her promise.

"Bella?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"What _was_ going on between you and my brother?"

~OS~

I was in the mailroom taking my break on Monday at lunchtime when my phone rang. I knew it couldn't have been Alice, as she was busy sorting mail across the other side of the room, so I assumed it was one of my parents. Of all the other people in my phonebook, those were the only three that actually called me.

This was why I was so surprised to see Edward's name on the tiny screen. I knew he was going to call me about the job, but this was such unexpected timing.

Giddier than I had a right to be, I answered the phone, silently celebrating when my voice didn't quiver. Small miracles.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard him reply over the line. "It's Edward, Alice's brother. I own the hairdressers?"

As if I could forget him.

"I didn't forget you." _Idiot. Say something intelligent_. "Hi, Edward."

_ Christ. So not intelligent._

He chuckled. "I was wondering if you were still interested in the job we mentioned on Saturday?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah. I'm still interested." Casual cool. Getting better.

"Good. I was going to ask you to meet me for lunch, but it's a bit late for that." He sounded nervous. Why would he be nervous? "Maybe we could discuss it over dinner instead?"

_Did he just ask me out on a date?_ I think he did. I resisted the urge to start squealing like a schoolgirl in the middle of the mailroom, though it was difficult. Edward Cullen had just asked me out on a date. Even after finding out I was a big fat liar about my profession.

Wait, was this really a date, or was it just a meeting?

"Dinner? Tonight?" I think I squeaked.

Judging by his laugh, I definitely squeaked. Drat.

"If that's okay with you."

It was so okay he didn't even know.

"It's okay."

"Great!" he enthused. "It's a date. I'll pick you up at seven, if you give me your address?"

After I had told him my address, the same as Alice's, we hung up with a promise of dinner.

It was so a date.

I had a date.

~OS~

I didn't know whether Alice was amused at my excitement or annoyed that I was so excited for a date with her brother.

I had a date with Edward Cullen.

Although I wasn't one to obsess over my looks, I had changed outfits twice already. Currently, I was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a red ruffled top with red flats, though that was subject to change if Edward didn't arrive within the next five minutes.

"Can you stop pacing, Bella? You're making _me_ nervous and this is my brother."

Ignoring her request, I glanced in the hall mirror as I went past. Maybe the top was a bit much? But then I would have to change the shoes again as well…

A knock sounded on the door.

"Finally," Alice exclaimed, rushing to get the door while I stood motionless in the hall. Suddenly, my feet were rooted to the ground.

This was getting ridiculous.

Alice opened the door and Edward was on the other side. I didn't waste time studying what he was wearing, or see if he was holding anything, because really, it didn't matter. Though, he did look spectacular.

"Take long enough? Do you know how many times she's changed outfits? She's been pacing, Edward. Pacing," Alice whined.

And Alice once again fell right down my Best Friend List.

Edward looked at me over Alice's shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Bella. Are you ready to leave now?" he asked, completely ignoring his sister.

I nodded, grabbing my purse (black, of course) and joining him outside the door. Looking up at him expectantly, as if I were his puppet, I waited for more instructions as to what to do next. It was so pathetic but my brain was fried. I had no idea what to do next. Of all the first dates Alice had set me up on, this one was already unique. I had no previous experience to go off of.

Alice huffed. "Oh my god. Just leave," she ordered, slamming the door beside us.

The slamming door jolted me. Yes, let's leave. Great idea.

"Let's head off, hey?" Edward motioned to the elevators.

Once we were finally out in the parking lot, I remembered what car he drove. The shiny silver thing, which fit in so well in his parents' neighborhood and not so well in mine, sat in front of me, promising a luxurious ride.

_ I'll bet the seats are heavenly._

I headed over to the passenger side, looking over my shoulder in confusion as Edward followed me. What was he doing? He was driving, wasn't he?

My questions were answered when Edward opened the door for me. He actually opened the door for me. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. I thought chivalry was dead. More than that, I thought the youth population of today had personally set out to kill it.

But apparently I was wrong. There was at least one gentleman left in the world. So how in the world did I manage to get a date with him?

"Thank you." Blush, mumble, smile.

He grinned. "You're welcome."

Sigh.

And then we were off, headed to an unknown destination. I wasn't worried. Edward had more class than half the guys I'd dated combined. I had no doubt whatsoever that he wouldn't take me to a football game, a garage, or a fast food place. His mother would have his hide; that was for sure.

She seemed to like me as well. Bonus.

"Was the rest of your weekend alright?" he asked as we drove.

I shrugged. "I guess. It was pretty laid back, which was a nice change after Saturday."

He chuckled. I loved his chuckle.

"Yes, I'd imagine. So many ploys, so little time." He shot me a look and a smirk. "I do want to know why you did it, though. I don't run into my clients outside the salon often, or at all really, but not many of them go to quite the lengths you do."

Right. The artist thing. Why oh why did I have to do that again?

"Other people may as well believe my life is more interesting than it really is if I can't," I reasoned. "That sounds pathetic, doesn't it?" I made a face. I was such in idiot.

Edward looked thoughtful. "No, I don't think so," he said seriously. "A little desperate maybe, but not pathetic," he teased.

Now I was _desperate_. Even better.

We arrived at the restaurant then, saving me from further embarrassment. Thank god. I don't think I could have retained my dignity for much longer.

Surprising me further, Edward helped me out of the car. Not that I needed the help, but the thought was there nonetheless. Chivalry was being resuscitated.

The restaurant was nice. Very nice. Nicer than anything I could afford. Luckily, I had predicted this and had brought extra cash. I wasn't dumb. He came from a fancy family who had no shortage of money. Why wouldn't the date be fancy?

We were quickly seated and left alone at the small corner table. As it was Monday night, the dining area was mostly filled with small groups and a few couples. It wasn't an ordinary family restaurant; that was for sure.

"What do you think about my offer?" he asked, jumping right into the topic of work.

"Wow, you don't waste time," I observed.

He smirked. "Just want to get the business side of the evening over with so we can focus on more important things."

Important things being a possible relationship between us? _God, I hope so._

Once I had my head in order again, I replied, "I hate my job. I've been looking for a way out for months."

"Is that a yes?" He looked so hopeful.

In any other situation, I wouldn't have hesitated. But this wasn't any other situation. This was Alice's brother and the guy I was currently out on a date with. There were other factors involved.

I hated other factors.

"Well," I hesitated, "I am a bit concerned. I don't want anyone to think I got the job just because I'm Alice's best friend. Or because we went out on a date."

"Does it matter what they think? It's my business. I can do what I want with it. Besides, I have no doubt that you'd prove you belong there."

"You haven't even seen any of my work," I argued.

He shocked me by reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. "If you obtained a degree for your efforts, then I'm sure you have talent. But, if you want, you can come in on a trial basis first. I don't have an Advertising Manager at the moment, so you wouldn't be getting in anyone's way. If you really don't like being there, I won't pressure you."

The idea had merit. It had more than merit, it was perfect.

"Okay," I agreed.

He grinned. "Okay. When can you come in?"

I couldn't believe it was that easy. Just last week, there were no opportunities on the horizon, in both work and play, but now, within a few days, I nearly had both a job and a guy I was actually interested in dating.

I'd say my luck was finally turning, but I didn't want to jinx it.

~OS~

Wednesday afternoon, I went in for my weekly haircut. The place wasn't terribly busy, but busy enough that I expected to have to wait a good fifteen minutes before they would get to my appointment. Being a salon jumper regular, I knew this wasn't uncommon. Many salons had the same problem.

Surprisingly, not five minutes later, they were ready for me. I settled myself into the comfy chair, resisted my urge to glare at the woman who took it upon herself to robe me up as if I was incapable of doing myself, and stared at myself in the mirror as I waited patiently for the hair stylist.

I really didn't need another haircut, but I never really did. This time, I decided that it would be better to get a fancy up-do, even if I would be just going straight home anyway. Better that than cutting more off my already short hair.

Another few minutes later, the hair stylist came up behind me.

Smiling, he greeted me. "Hello, Bella. Back again?"

Now I knew why I had gotten through so early. I guess knowing the owner had perks after all.

"Edward."

"What am I doing to your hair today?" he asked.

"I was thinking you could style it? Whatever you think would look good," I suggested. I trusted him with my hair. After all, it wouldn't do him any favours to make me look like an idiot, now would it?

"Okay then." He started by brushing my hair through with a comb. It felt delightful. "Hot date tonight?" he teased.

"Oh, yes. Just met him on the weekend. He's offering me a job." I winked at him. "I just might not be able to refuse."

He grinned. "I'm sure it'll be worth it."

"Well, it is my dream job. I'm going to be an Assistant Manager."

_Curl & Pleat Styling_ had just gained a new employee. Things were finally looking up for me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! What did you think? It's been in the works since last year, so I've put a bit of work and thought into it. Review for a virtual cookie?_


End file.
